Nico and Bianca
by Athena is my Mommy
Summary: This is a short story of how Nico and Bianca got reunited.


Nico:*Walking trough the woods late at night*

Bianca: Nico?

Nico: Yea. But who's this?

Bianca: You're so forgetful, Nickki. (Nico's childhood nickname which he hates very much)

Nico: *Gasps* Bianca?!

Bianca: That's right baby bro...(Bianca appears as a spirit in front of Nico)

Nico: H-how

Bianca: Oh where are my manners...*bows down sarcastically * Its nice meeting you in personal ghost king...

Nico: Why do you choose now to appear?

Bianca: Kinda hard to explain...Why are you suddenly taller than me?

Nico: *Stands on toes* Comes with the job *Laughs*

Bianca: *rolls eyes* Well, you're still my annoying baby bro, Nickki

Nico: Ain't that right...Hey!

Bianca: So, how's life Nickki?

Nico: Oh you know same old boring was better with you tough.

Bianca: Aww...you miss me so much...Oh I forgot to mention that I visited your bunk last night while you were out..boy was it messy.

Nico: YOU WHAT!?

Bianca: took a trip to your "lair".

Nico: WHY?

Bianca: I was supposed to visit you yesterday...but you were out , I think?...What are you even doing in the woods at 10:00 pm?

Nico: Ummmm...Uhhhhhhh...Walking getting fresh air, you know typical Nico di angelo activity

Bianca: Yeah right, fresh air? or are you like waiting for someone? Yes, I could read minds.

Nico: How?! And no i'm not waiting for someone.

Bianca: Not actually read but sense...and I could certainly tell that you're waiting for "someone".

Nico: No i am not!

Bianca: You rarely visit the woods, Nickki...

Bianca: and not for any fresh air...

Nico: Ummmm... I am not waiting for Thalia i already told you!

Bianca: Uh-huh...so you ARE waiting for your girlfriend.

Nico: I am NOT. And she is not my girlfriend.

Bianca: not your girlfriend just YET..*chuckles*

Nico: Shut up already *Rolls eyes*

Bianca: Little Nickki, finally In Love...

Nico: Like you weren't in love when you were alive

Bianca: How can I? I'm a hunter...Wait..isn't Thalia a hunter?

Nico: Yea...but i can still wish

Bianca: aww...sucks for you Nickki, I also heard you're an older sibling now..

Nico: Yea..you i could use your help once in a while with that

Bianca: Why? I think I'm gonna regret saying this but I honestly think that you're doing a good job as a protector of Hazel.

Nico: Really *Raises eyebrow*

Bianca: Yeah. ...Although its kinda weird that you're becoming emo and a loner-ish kind of person. Why don't you make friends?

Nico: Because nobody really likes me anyway

Bianca: Percy and Annabeth likes you...I could also sense that Thalia finds you cute.

Nico: Well you know besides...Wait backup what did you say?

Bianca: Oops...N-Nothing...

Nico: Nope you said something... spill it

Bianca: Nope, I didn't say anything...I just said "Percy and Annabeth likes you".NOTHING MORE

Nico: No you said something else...as ghost king i order you to tell me

Bianca: or else what?

Nico: or else...or else...just tell me already

Bianca: Fine...I didn't actually sense...to be honest I heard it...Thalia finds you very cute...

Bianca: You cute?! Man , what's happening to the world.

Nico: Wait...how can you tell?

Bianca: I heard her say that when she was before a hunter though...

Bianca: so yeah.

Nico: *Raises eyebrow* Is that the REAL reason you can tell?

Bianca: Duh...she's a hunter, she can't say things like those anymore...

Nico: Oh ok *Looks off in the distance*

Bianca: Since when did you like Thalia anyways?

Nico: Huh...oh i've always liked her since the first day when you joined the hunters

Bianca: You know if I were you, try to find a another girl, it hurts yes, but its the best way

Nico: I know but there's only one other girl i like but i've given up on her

Bianca: you mean you have another girl that you like?

Nico: Yea

Bianca: who?

Nico: Ummmm i don't think you know her

Bianca: Just say it.

Bianca: so who's the girl?

Nico: Her name's Piper

Bianca: Ohh...you mean the dark skined with, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope ?

Bianca: Yeah I know her.

Nico: How?

Bianca: Let's just say I'm awesome...Dosen't she have a boyfriend?

Nico: Yea that's why i said i gave up on her

Bianca: Why don't you choose single people?

Nico: Thalia's single *Smirks*

Bianca: single people who are NOT HUNTERS.

Nico: Oh..well you couldv'e said that in then first place

Bianca: well I just did right now...

Nico: Well...like you have a better love life

Bianca: you know my advice...Try to socialize around with people...

Bianca: you just might find the right girl for you.

Nico: Like who?

Bianca: I don't know... *shrugs*

Nico: Exactly there's nobody out there for me except girls that i can't have

*then Bianca's image begins to fade* Bianca: Oh no..Dad just found out I have escaped...Bye Nickki, I love you...

Nico: Wait!...i-i love you too


End file.
